


Sick Days - One Shot

by RebelDrFerguson



Series: Whouffaldi One Shots [6]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Blow Job, F/M, Sick Doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2271819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelDrFerguson/pseuds/RebelDrFerguson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whouffaldi one shot featuring a sick Time Lord and an odd cure...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Days - One Shot

Sick Days – One Shot

“Clara...need ‘ore ‘issuess” He shouted from the sofa in her living room, Clara sighed as she stood by the kettle in the kitchen, The Doctor was sick. He somehow caught a type of space flu, at least that is what she was calling it, because his symptoms were exactly the same as earth flu, sickness, blocked nose, fever, aches etc, diarrhoea, coughing, sneezing, headaches...the hiccups were different but that was about it. 

She made him up another one of his power drinks he had said would help and made her way back grabbing the kitchen tissues on the way, they had tried many things to get rid of this bug, a hot bath, an ice bath, ice cream, tea, this powdered stuff, eating raw sausages and onions and even standing on his head and drinking his own urine, she shuddered at that last one.  
She couldn’t help but smirk as she entered the living room, The might Time Lord was curled up under her duvet, in a pair of her dad track suit bottoms and his old university hoodie, you heard right a hoodie. 

“You look so domestic...” she teased tossing him the tissue box as she set down the hot drink. The Time Lord just huffed blowing his nose again and tossing the tissue into the large pile that was slipping out over the bin. She was about to sit down when a smell hit her...  
“Whoa, phew Doctor, talk about opening windows!” she coughed, stepping quickly to open one, “give me some warning...” she joked again, “I can’t ‘elp it, am, sick..” he moaned grimacing at the bomb he’d just dropped as well. “Damn onions always give me gas...” he grumbled.

Clara flopped back down in her chair “anything else we haven’t tried...I can’t have you laid around here tomorrow I have school”   
The doctor grumbled again, shuffling himself lower in the duvet, he pursed his lips, “we ‘avn’t tried ‘ourght?” he suggested and Clara sighed, yes because Greek yogurt was the cure for everything...the hole in her wall, fill it with yogurt, when her dad asked him for the bucket of white paint, he gave him a bucket of white yogurt, because yogurt was better, and why he would eat paint was beyond him, even when a picture frame fell off the wall and broke, he tried to glue it up...with yogurt, in sense she had never let him alone in her flat again.   
But, when she had work in the morning she felt she had no choice but to try, so getting back up she made back for the kitchen and opened the fridge grabbed the nearest yogurt pot and a spoon and went back... “Here” she offered holding out the spoon, The doctor just glanced from the spoon to her to the duvet and back to her... “Here...your yogurt” she tried again but he huffed, “can’t” he grumbled.

Clara’s mouth fell open, “what you mean you...CANT” she asked annoyed, The time lord shuffled himself to sit up but pulled the Duvet higher, “Can’t ‘old it...’u’ll have to feed me..” he said sniffing.  
“Seriously?” , What was he...5?

“Okay okay!” she huffed nudging him so she could sit on the arm of the chair, she opened it up and set about feeding the man child. Thankfully he ate it all without any argument, yet, it still seemed to do nothing to him, “anything?” she asked, but he shook his head.   
“Next plan?” she asked setting the empty pot aside. The Doctor shuffled more this time pulling a hand free to brandish his sonic and aimed it at his forehead. “ ’erhaps ... ‘ou need to...get it out of me?” he said shaking the device before tucking it away.

“Get it out? How the hell am I to do that?” she said sliding down to the floor beside his legs. “Just...suck the bug out?” he shrugged frowning at the television which was playing in the corner of the room. “Suck it out?” she said disgusted, “no way, I anit give you no mouth to mouth when you been puking and eating raw sausages and onions Mr higher species!” she said sternly glaring up at him, The doctor just groaned and rolled his eyes, “not through my mouth ‘ou pudding brain...through my...”he gestured his head down.   
Clara’s eyebrow shot up, “through what now?” 

The Doctor gestured again but she still seemed totally confused, “through my..’ou know...the t’ingy you don’t a’ve” he said gesturing again sniffing hard and then wincing as a huge sneeze shook him. “the ‘THINGY’ I don’t have?” she said loudly, “Doctor if you have not noticed you have a lot of ‘thingys’ I don’t have”   
The Time Lord frowned, “I know that Clara, am not ‘upid...where do you ‘ually suck a man?” he said as if it was perfectly normal suggestion. Clara blushed, crimson blushed. Oh. THAT was what he meant.

“Oh, oh no, no, no...Why?” she stuttered quickly, backing up a few steps. “Why?, ‘cause it’s the only place it can come out of that’s ‘afe” he said pushing the duvet aside, she only just noticed now that he was shivering. “come on, ‘urry up, if ‘ou want me off your sofa” he mumbled, sitting back tucking his arms into the sleeves, Clara glanced from him, to his crotch back to him and he raised an eyebrow as she took a few hesitant steps forward, he sighed.

“it’s not ‘reen, it doesn’t ‘ave teeth, I’ve not got ‘wo of them, nor is it poisonous...’appy?” he offered and Clara sighed, best just to get on with it, anyway it was not like she wasn’t curious, he was offering to let her see just what she had fantasised about, best not throw away the opportunity eh?

So with a little hesitance she dropped to her knees between his legs, and tugged on the waistband of his tracksuit bottoms, thankfully he lifted his hips with no argument, she was expecting to have to undo his underwear yet, well, he wasn’t wearing any...and the sight she got took her by surprise. The fact that he was a big as he was didn’t surprise her, it was the fact he was already aroused.   
“Is it always like that?” she asked raising an eyebrow, “or do you just see something you like?” she smirked. The Time Lord glanced to his groin before looking to her confused; he paused before answering “like what?”   
“Well...are you always...hard?” she asked trying not to laugh in embarrassment. The Time Lord gave her a trade mark smirk. “Why? ‘oes it matter?”

Clara shook her head as she bravely reached out to touch him, “no, I just...well you know...human male’s aren’t always unless they see...something they like...I just wondered if it was the same..” she asked finally finding courage to take hold of him, he was warm, well what the hell was she expecting...in fact he felt no different to any guy she had handled. The Doctor merely shrugged, clearly unwilling to speak further on the subject.  
She stroked him a few times just getting use to the heavy feel of him in her small hand, her mouth watered and she was ashamed with herself that she was partly excited about the whole situation, she should not be about to give a 2000 year old alien a blow job just because it will make him feel better.  
But she was. 

Licking her lips and with a deep breath she took him in her mouth leaving her hand to stroke at the base, she wasn’t about to ask how he liked it so just went with what she remembered from ex-boyfriends back in college. She prided herself on the little gasp he gave when she licked at the head, he tasted pretty normal as well, in fact she didn’t see why she had been so scared of this at first, she felt herself smiling when he groaned again and it twitched in his grasp, clearly Mr higher species wasn’t so superior to a young woman’s oral talents.   
She glanced up to him as his little keens of pleasure got louder and saw him staring down at her, splayed out on the sofa, panting like he’d just run a mile and faint blush creeping up on his cheeks, it was when he groaned her name and his eyes shut did she go back to concentrating on the job at hand. He was close. She could taste sweet on her tongue, something; she couldn’t quite put her finger on. 

Then with a few finally tighter strokes her mouth was filled suddenly and the room echoed with a muffled curse of pleasure. Because his orgasm was so sudden Clara had just swallowed in reflex and the thick slimily textured substance slid down her throat, she pulled free, with a grimace, yet it turned to confusion when the taste she realised wasn’t all that bad, in fact it tasted like something she knew...not that could put her finger on it. 

When she looked back up at him he was smiling, he wasn’t sniffing, nor shivering nor was he looking as sick as he did before. In fact...he looked fine.   
“All better” he shrugged, scratching at his chin, Clara gawped, “seriously...that was all you needed?” she asked still rather confused. The Doctor raised his trade mark eyebrow, “I’m not human Clara”

She blinked, but glace up trying to answer, then noticed, he had gone soft in her hand and smirked. He knocked her hand away and pulled up the tracksuit bottoms looking away, coughing in embarrassment.   
“Liar.” She teased as he got to his feet and went to leave the room, “So?” he shouted back nonchalantly as he made a beeline for his ship in the garden, Clara followed still trying to figure out just what the taste was he had left in her mouth. 

She just got into the T.A.R.D.I.S when it hit her and she stood staring in shock at him. “What?” he asked shuffling around the console trying to avoid eye contact. 

She grasped at the railing trying not to retch....“You taste of yogurt...”


End file.
